Typically, a tattoo system comprises a controller unit, one or several hand-held tattoo machines connected to the controller unit, and a foot pedal connected to the controller unit for starting and stopping the tattoo machine(s). The controller unit typically has a user interface for setting and displaying the drive voltage supplied to the tattoo machine(s). In order to protect their clients as well as themselves from biological contamination, tattoo artists typically wear disposable gloves and protect their equipment using disposable plastic covers when creating body artwork. U.S. Pat. No. 7,969,715 provides an overview of currently employed methods of maintaining tattooing equipment clean and sterile. As hygiene is of vital importance, there is a constant strive in the tattooing business to even further improve sterility and cleanliness of the tattooing process.